


Reich and Poland Breed.

by Cherryplasy11



Series: Reich gets a second Chance. [1]
Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fisting, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bondage, Breeding, Come Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, Mild S&M, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex, Wings, soft Reichtangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: Reich breeds Poland.
Relationships: Reichtangle/Poland
Series: Reich gets a second Chance. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036620
Kudos: 11





	Reich and Poland Breed.

Second Reich was once a formidable force. He was nearly 30feet tall, and the only few that could rival him were, the old empires, fallen or not. He was only outlasted by a revolution that started in his country. His eldest son taking the throne for nearly 15 years, before his youngest son took over...That lasting 12 years. He had then stayed in a small cabin in the woods, mainly growing his own food and slaughtering his own animals. Caring for his son when he ran there holding a small bundle. His 3rd oldest grandson. He took care of his son for the 5 weeks the other stalled before going to see his husband leaving Germany with the fallen empire. The Soviet Union had met him and taken his son... This caused the german to feel loneliness, he often found himself staring at the wall wondering if he even deserved a second chance to have a child, or even to find love again...That was till he met Poland again. 

The taller male was walking by the alleyway near where his home had turned off when he heard someone wrestling, in the ally, He had rolled his eyes thinking it was some teenage boys or some couple getting a little too physical. That was till he heard a soft "Help me." He had dropped a brown bag before running towards the sound, he had seen some males pinning a Poland down to the ground holding his wings. "Clibing ein angles vings giffe Vu ein Hautomadic trip to hell." the german said popping his knuckles rolling his sleeves up. The boys looked up Poland did too, his face didn't turn to rage, but confusion and panic. The German man easily incapacitated the teens, there passed out bodies on the ground. He had turned around before easily picking Poland up and flinging the fighting polish over his shoulder. He grabbed the bag feeling the other try and fly off. He growled and walked to his home. Knowing that Poland couldn't do much even though he was fighting. He made it and went into the house setting the bag on the counter. He then went to his guest room, immediately going to the bathroom and coming back. He went to the other's back his hand finding the other's wings. He looked at the other before pulling the other's shirt up. Poland started breathing heavily. Reichtangle looked up and had his finger in the right-wing. "Nur prüfen" He had said, his voice once booming and thunderous, now soft and gentle. Poland calmed swallowing looking at the blanket he had felt the other prod at the wing's base before a soft gasp. 

The unclasp of a belt was heard and Poland was told to bite down, "Zorry..." Germany said. Poland was confused before screaming as he felt something pop back in place. He felt the other hug him close as he sobbed in pain, "Es ist in Ordnung, kleiner Engel" He said. Poland sobbed as the male ran his fingers through his good wing. "Vu sday, Heal," Reichtangle said... 

Over the 3 weeks stay in the german's house. Poland saw a completely different side to the other, The sweet and kind side, only killing the old chickens that then would be food for the two, The german didn't allow the other to use that wing till the night before the Pole's leave. He had allowed the polish to help, with either picking apples, or feeding the chickens. This caused the two to slowly fall for each other. Poland being spitfire and near the end curling into Reich. When Poland was offered to leave he found it hard too, only leaving to grab personal items. He had returned with a bag and when he saw the taller he jumped up (With a help of his wings) he kissed Reich who easily found his hands to his hips. The two eloped nearly 6 months later. Now Reich was curled groaning holding his abdomen.

Due to him being a hybrid, his body had to go through ruts/heats. He normally never got them till he and Poland started to see each other. Probably due to the other being so submissive to Reichtangle. He started to form eggs which he hadn't done since Third was created. He heard the door open and someone runs over. "Niedźwiedź?! Are you ok?!" Reich looked at his husband. "Schmerz ... Ich muss mich mit dir paaren ..." "W-Wait like...Breeding?!" Poland said bright red, "S-Sorry..." Reich said as he brought up and kissed the other. Poland whimpered and closed his eyes, kissing the other back his hand immediately finding the others that were on his cheek. He was pinned to the bed and he jumped feeling something slide up his hips. He looked down before feeling the other move to his neck. A crimson tentacle slid up his hit as he feels for whatever he is looking for. "W-What do you mean by breed?" Poland said, He suddenly felt his hand go towards Reich's abdomen. "Zat, Mein kind makes ein egg zat ve lay in our bartners, our mades..." the German said. He winces before kissing the other. "I conzider vu mein mate Polen...Vu're mein loffe..."Reich said. Poland felt his face go red. "H-How long do I hold it?" "Ein normal 11-month bregnancy." "Will it hurt going inside?" Reich hesitated, before nodding sadly. "more zee likely, ja..." Poland thought for a moment before shakily nodding. "Just stretch me out enough..." Reich nodded before he undid his dress shirt, he kissed Poland as more tentacles moved to hold down the other's thighs and arms. Poland looked at the other who had moved to his neck. Poland swallowed as he felt Reich's hand move up his sweater, this would be Poland's first...

He squeaks as Reich bites down on the right side of his neck before moaning feeling something slip into his bloodstream. He would ask Reich whatever the hell he has injected into his veins...He didn't want to ask too many questions that would cause Reich to get uncomfortable. He whimpered as the sharp teeth of the other being sunken into his flesh. He felt the tentacles tighten on his legs feeling the slime drip along his thighs. He squeaks feeling the other's fingers run through his wings. Poland felt his pants get pulled off and tossed to the side. Reich then worked on pulling his underwear off. Poland pulled his sweater off while Reich started to undo his dress shirt. The old man's torso was covered in battle scars but he was in no way overweight. Poland however was a short and chubby male. His form was more feminine than others tough, Next to England and America. His husband forced Poland to suck on his fingers...All 5 of them. Poland's moaned feeling Reich's finger's push down his throat. Reich sucked along Poland's neck smirking. The tentacles ran along his hole causing him to moan at the coldness. 

He squeaked feeling it push into him. The fingers were forced further back into his throat to silence him the older's hand wrapped around Poland's cock making the other to faintly moan. Even though the older's hand wrapped around the polish's cock and could only stroke it in 2 movements, That didn't deter Poland in the slightest. His body felt as if he was covered in euphoria and this brought him closer to release. He felt his release build-up and squealing past the fingers. "How can zuch ein Hangelic peing, pe zo zinful~" He heard The heat drivin' male smirk out. Poland whimpered as he felt the other place his mouth on his neck and the tentacle get replaced with two fingers. "O-O Boże" Poland Squeaks out. He laid his head back moaning. "Pieprz mnie, proszę ~" Poland moaned out, his mind too fuzzy to find the English translation. "Geduld mein Engel" Poland laid his head back in an open moan feeling the other push a third finger into him. He was picking up the pace since he could feel the pain rise and the fact that Poland was moaning like that in his own language isn't helping. "Reich-k-kurwa- weź mnie, proszę!" Poland squeaks before feeling someone force his fingers into his throat. "Sei ein guter Engel und halte den Mund," Reichtangle said forcing a fourth finger into Poland's body. Poland started to suck on Reich's fingers to ignore the feeling of pain in his body because his husband was pretty much going to force his entire hand into him. Poland started to lightly move his ass down as Reich scissored and thrusts his fingers out of Poland. "So ein guter kleiner Engel ~ Du solltest ein Dämon sein? ~" Reich said his teeth baring at the other. 

Poland whimpers feeling one of Reich's Tentacles run along his chest. One playing with his nipple as the other went around his neck. Threatening to tighten at any moment. It soon replaced Reich's fingers as the 5th finger was forced into Poland causing the male to whimper and moan. Poland felt tears enter his eyes as the teasing had become too much, but he knew that him being stretched out like this was needed. The other could only assume that the other (Being 29'12) must have a cock that was at least as long as Poland's forearm or entire arm. Poland whimpered and laid his head back whimpering feeling the other fist him pushing against his prostate. The fallen empire undid his belt and pushed his dress pants down. The other's boxers were tossed to the side and Poland turned red realizing how much he underestimated the length of the other. The length was about 25-27inches. Swallowing he felt the other pull his fist out of Poland and the other gathers a generous amount of slick from one of his tentacles. Rubbing his length he pulled Poland towards him. A tentacle found his mouth and pushed into it the last two going towards Poland's body. One wrapping around the base of his length and the next going around one of his wings and pushing it into the mattress. Poland squeaked feeling the other's length rest at his hole. Reich started to push into Poland, him having to hold it at the other's hole, Poland's body still too tight to take it with ease. Poland whimpered feeling the tip finally slipping into him and as soon as it did you could see a bulge where it rested. The pressure continued, The Polish whimpered and moaned enjoying the stretch the other's cock gave him and also in pain. 

Poland's Tears dripped down the sides of his eyes and Riech was groaning in pleasure mixed with pain. The Polish's body was tight, way too tight. Poland was whimpering and Moaning as The Empire was waiting for him to nod and let him go. After about 5 minutes Poland nodded and licked the Tentacle in his mouth. Reich groaned and pulled out gently before pushing back in the same way, both still getting used to the new feeling. Poland moaned softly and attempted to wrap his legs around the other's hips wanting him to move faster. Reich started to notice the way the other was getting restless. "Solche sündigen Wünsche ~" Poland moaned feeling the other increase his speed against Poland's body causing the other to start looking for Poland's prostate wanting to watch the other to be in complete bliss. Poland started to softly say prayers his mind going white as Reich finds and starts abusing his prostate. Poland's Squeaks and moans are overlooked by Reich feeling close to getting his release and laying the egg into his boyfriend. "S-So nah! ~" The tentacle around Poland's cock is removed and it's moved to one of Poland's wings pushing it down and into the Mattress like the other. The one pulled out of his mouth allowing the other to moan freely. It fell to the bed forgotten. Poland whimpers and Squeaks out words but it's jumbled and broken, One thing Reich does make out is "Jestem tak blisko. Tak trzymaj! Pierdolić!" Even that's broken and jumbled up words. Reich's movement stills and he groans feeling his body push out an egg, Poland whimpers and hides his face in Reich's neck as The egg is slowly pushed into him. "R-Rzesza." Poland moaned out feeling his hole stretch. Tears leaked out from the pain that the others laying caused. Reich's mood immediately changed to comforting as he cums into the other. The cum would Help fertilize the egg and keep it in Poland. Poland Cums and Reich Takes some and pushed it into the other. 

Reich pulled out and put the tentacles away, them molding into his skin. He picked Poland up and walked to the bathroom and started a bath. Laying the Smaller's body in it. He grabbed a rag and Wiped the Remains of the Polish's cum off, Making sure to leave the others Ruined Ass alone. Knowing that the cum that he had just pushed into the other would have to stay and fertilize the egg, his having to hold the egg into the other. The fact that the other's ass is not gaping is amazing. He shook away his thoughts and focused on washing the other's neck and wings. He picked the other up and out of the bath wrapping the other's wings up in the Towel. He dried the other's body and pulled one of his old shirts onto the other. "Es ist in Ordnung, mein Engel," Reich said. When he felt the other whimper on his Shoulder. Reich laid the boy down under the blankets that haven't been changed yet. He left grabbing a change of clothes and leaving to bathe. His mouth is now gone. He returned 5 minutes later and laid down by the other and cuddles him. Poland rolled over and nuzzled the other's chest. Reich mentally smiled and kissed the top of the other's head. 

He had gotten his second chance,

and he wouldn't screw it up. 

**Author's Note:**

> So,  
> Reichtangle can talk, it's either limited or in some heavy accent. Germany only has trouble pronouncing his Th's, Wh's, and V's. Reich is worst, with Second being the worst. (Same can be said for their Russian counterparts.)
> 
> And I'm not translating this. You can If you want but this is over 2000 words long. I've worked on this since the first of December. It's 12:50 am on the 16th. Hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Bye!


End file.
